Mugiwara Family
by adamzrh
Summary: the mugiwara pirates are transformed into one of the most notorious mafia gang the world has even seen.


The sound of glasses clinging together, laughing and drunk singing filled the bar, with a merry atmosphere. It seemed that everybody joined in the laughter, and joy that alcohol brings but some to forget.

Even though everybody had a smile plastered to his or her faces, there was a one man or boy in a striped black suit with matching pants, black dress shoes, white dress shirt, black tie, a black scarf and on his face he had round sunglasses like he was trying to hide something and on his head a leather fedora like the one detectives use in old black and white movies with a red cloth around it sitting at the bar. He was of a medium height and thin; as if he were to eat a whole sandwich you could see it go down his throat.

He just finished his 10th glass of whiskey when the bartender asked, "it don't seem like you're here to join the fun. I'm guessing you're here to drown your sorrows kid". The man chuckled, "how'd you know?" Very calmly the man replied. "Besides the obvious, you just drank ten glasses of whiskey, strong whiskey if I might add." He said, with a knowingly grin. "Yep, I'm here to drown my sorrows" the man said still very clam, looking down at the empty glass in his hand." If you don't mind me asking, what kind of sorrows would a young man, such as yourself have… you don't have to answer if you don't want to" the bartender asked feel sympathetic for the man, even though half his face was covered by his sunglasses, he could see, no…he could feel the troubled aura surrounding the young man. " No, it's fine, I need someone to talk to, I guess. My brother just passed…" the man said, as if it was nothing. "Sorry for your lost " he replied, almost feeling depressed. "Don't be, he was always trouble, god… I loved that son of bitch," he said, finally looking up at the bartender.

Feeling like he accomplished something, he grinned and said "that's the thing about siblings, you might not hear it, or see it but you know they love you no matter what" while cleaning a glass. The man grinned back " isn't that the truth" he said with a slight cheery tone. He young man sighed, "I loved the bastard to bits". Before the bartender could say any more words of wisdom, the door of the bar swung open and a man in a normal black suit walked in. he had green hair, and a vertical scar on his left eye and three katanas on his hip.

The man looked at the bartender, and wondered why he stopped talking. He looked behind him, and he nodded several time 'so that's why he stopped' he thought to himself. The bartender became tense "Listen, I don't want any trouble," said the bartender with slight fright in his voice, but he was trying to hold his ground. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I just came to pick up my friend," he said trying to make the bartender calm down. The greened haired man looked at the man wearing sunglasses and said very, "You ready, boss?" The boss stood up, took out his wallet and paid the bartender. He then took off his sunglasses and raised his hand to shake hands with the bartender, when he grabbed his hand, he said, "thanks, I need that, names Luffy, by the way". The bartender smiled and replied, "don't mention it, kid". After the handshake he put back on his sunglasses and walked out of the bar with his friend.

They were now out on the street, leaving the warmth of the bar behind "What took you, so long? Zoro" Luffy asked. "I got lost on the way here," he said very sternly. "I see" Luffy said. "Get in the car and let's talk about this problem I've been hearing so much about on the way back to the shop". They both entered the black 1954 Bentley R-Type continental. Zoro put his swords in the back seat. "The problem is, what kind of family only have two members. Yeah sure you have henchmen, but you don't have an actual gang. You know what I'm saying" Zoro said slightly worried. "Don't worry, over time we'll surely get more members." Said Luffy, while concentrating on the road. "Yeah. I hope so" said Zoro, looking out the car window.


End file.
